


Redeemed By Love

by flickawhip



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anabela hears a calling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redeemed By Love

Anabela hears a calling late at night. She has been close, almost too close, to the borderlands of both Wolf and Vampire, and yet... only now does she know who is calling. A vampire. A Cullen. The girl's blonde hair matches her golden eyes and she moves swifter than the wind, following the call, knocking softly on the girl's window. She knew it was a girl... a woman who needed her help. 

Rosalie had opened the window, staring stunned into the other woman's eyes. 

"Anabela?"

"Rosalie..."

Anabela settles easily as she climbs through the girl's window, smiling softly, her touch light against Rosalie's cheek. 

"You want to be redeemed, don't you my child?"

"Yes.."

Anabela smiles, kissing the girl gently, it's a first step, but it brings hope.


End file.
